Spares
Spares is an episode of Eddsworld released on May 16, 2008. When a film gets only four viewers consisting of Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord, an evil director thinks up a genius plan to get himself more views and money... Plot Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord are watching a film, clearly enjoying it. The movie ends and the gang leave the cinema while commenting on how good it was. The scene switches to the director, frustrated that his movie only got four viewers. The director wonders out loud about a way to get more viewers, his assistant, commenting that he could make a better one. This apparently gives the director an idea as he has a "lightbulb moment" and comes up with a plan, using a large and random math equation to demonstrate the method, which apparently will end up in his film being successful. His plan is to make 4 million clones of the viewers, Edd, Matt, Tord and Tom, by using DNA left on their seats to have at least 444 more viewers. The director laughs evilly, as it cuts to the opening titles and the clones are being created. With thousands of clones of the gang, the theater soon fills up. One of the actors in the movie cracks a bad dirty joke, and all the clones laugh. When they finish, a Tom clone questions it, not finding it funny. An alarm sounds, and a metal claw comes along to take the Tom clone and drop him in a room of other rejected clones. The scene changes to the director watching the clones enjoying the movie when suddenly he realises that the clones have to leave the movie when it is over. He blames his assistant, shouting, "Damnit Larry, you didn't think this one through at all!" The clones burst out of the theater. Hellucard is walking along on the street when he sees the clones. He says "Hey, Edd" to one Edd clone, then another, and another, and several more, one of whom the only one naked wandering the streets without any mention of his whereabouts are currently and may be wearing clothes to be disposed and rejected. The scene goes to one Edd clone, who asks the other clones where they should go now. The crowd chorus "arcade" except for one solitary Tom clone, who suggests in an unnaturally high voice, "Shoe Shopping!". He looks around realising that he is alone in this idea and says instead in a deeper voice "I mean..arcade". The scene cuts to the Tom clone in a dumpster, where the other clones have dumped him. The scene goes back to the clones, who are now in the arcade, causing havoc. A large number of them are all in the virtual ride at once, several Tord clones starts shooting games in an attempt to try to beat them, and two Matt clones fail at a dancing gameto dance dance revolution. A Tom clone gets stuck in a prize crane. The clones hand in all their unbelievably high number tickets, only to get a small key chain and they are obviously unhappy. In retaliation, they set the arcade on fire. The Edd clone from before again asks where they should go now, and the crowd chorus "Home", except the Tom clone from before, who says this time, also in an unnaturally high voice, "Kitten Shopping". As he realises his mistake, he says "Oh, not again!" and is dumped in another dumpster. The director and his assistant are now looking for the clones, and asks a passerby if he has seen a large group of identical looking people. The passerby then points to a nearby twin convention. The director then laments that he may never find them, and curses himself for cloning genius. He is contradicted when we see the real Tom and Edd at home, where Tom, carrying a glass of white liquid, asks Edd, if he could drink the glass of milk. Edd says that the liquid was white paint to which Tom replies "So...it's cool, right?" with a 'milk' moustashe and the glass partly empty. Next, we see that Larry, the director's assistant, has found a trail of Edd's empty Cola cans. Larry shows him a sticky note that says 'This belongs to Edd' and then an autographed picture of Edd on one of the cans. The director attempts to deny this, trying to say that it could be anyone's cans, then any clone, before realizing that that wouldn't make any difference. The real gang is sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rings. Matt opens the door, and when he does a wave of clones flows into the living room, causing the TV to break. Edd and Matt are both shocked by this development while Tom is excited at the possibilities. Edd goes to get a Coke from the refrigerator, and asks if anyone else wants a drink. Several clone hands stretch into the fridge and take all of Edd's Coke (and a jar of pickles) leaving an Edd clone with nothing who then takes Edd's can of Coke. Edd looks into the fridge and sees that all of his Coke is gone. It is clear from his expression that this means war. He blows the head off the Edd clone that took his last can of Coke with a shotgun, to which the other clones don't take too well and charge into Edd. Just as they were about to attack Edd, he is saved by Tom, Matt, and Tord, who are also armed and ready to kill. The gang sets about destroying the clones, using very violent measures. Meanwhile, the director has found that the cans have ended by a sewage drain. He deduces that all the clones must have crawled into the sewers, spreading across the tunnels, leaving behind filth and destruction, hibernating in raw sewage for thousands of years which might give them magical powers to use against man kind after establishing a civilization called 'Clonesville'. As he goes on, he is interrupted by an Edd clone who flies out of Edd's nearby house and he is knocked over by it. Now, the gang have finished off the clones, just as the director walks in. Edd realises who he is, and asks what he's doing here. The director says he is here to get rid of the clones, but it is evident that the gang have done that job for him, as he scans the room in disappointment. Suddenly, two Matts appear (one of them being the real Matt, the other a clone). Tom thinks that everyone is unanimous about what to do, but ten minutes later, Edd and Tord are on the couch, along with Matt and a Matt clone (wearing Tom's clothes) replacing Tom sitting on the sofa, while the real Tom is in a garbage can outside. The director pops a terrible joke, and everyone laughs, except Larry who quickly loses his temper, violently questioning their ability to breathe, thus giving Edd, Tord, Matt, the Matt clone, and the evil director hurt expressions on their faces. Then the end credits roll. Dawn of the Edd: The Canceled Sequel There was once a sequel to Spares in production called Dawn of the Edd, the plot was supposedly to revolve around some of Edd's clones having survived the massacre and forming an army to get revenge on the real Edd. Only one promotional photo was ever made. The project has been a mystery since. Credits According to credits, no specific order. Cast *Edd Gould: Himself, movie hero, movie geek, Larry *Matt Hargreaves: Himself *Tord Larsson: Himself *Tom Ridgewell: Himself *Christopher Bingham: Christopher Bingbong *Dom: Himself *Ian: Himself Music *Arcade Theme: Tom *Death Mental: Sam *Spares: Bing *Additional backing music: Tom Gallery Spares.PNG|The title as seen in the epsiode. S1.PNG|Tord, Matt, Edd, and Tom enjoy a movie. S2.PNG|"How did my film get only four viewers?!" S3.PNG|Bing gets an idea as he makes a math equation. S4.PNG|Bing gets his clone machine out. S5.PNG|The clones get created. S6.PNG|The Movie Theater full of clones. S7.PNG|Everyone bursts out of the theater. S8.PNG|The clones have fun at an arcade. S9.PNG|They set the Arcade on fire... S10.PNG|Bing and Larry search for the clones. S11.PNG|The clones bursts into Edd's House. S12.PNG|They take everything in the fridge... S13.PNG|Including Edd's Cola. S14.PNG|Edd gets uber-pissed and shoots one of the Edd clones. S15.PNG|The clones charge into Edd. S16.PNG|The real Matt, Tord, and Tom save Edd. S17.PNG|A giant fight raging between Edd and the Clones. S18.PNG|The Evil Director and his assistant arrive. S19.PNG|Two Matts say Hey guys! to everyone. S20.PNG|The solution to the problem! S21.PNG|"HOW DO YOU MORONS EVEN BREATHE?!" S22.PNG|=( Characters featured in this episode: Starring Matt.png Starring Edd.png Starring Tord.png Starring Tom.png Trivia References *In the arcade there is a asdfmovie toy in the skill crane. *The Eddsworld Cereal from Ruined is a prize at the arcade. *Larry mentions the famous movies Godzilla, King Kong, and Jurassic Park. *During the arcade montage, one clone of Matt looks like Wally/Waldo from Where's Wally/Waldo? Matt was intentionally dressed as Wally/Waldo because of his original YouTube username, wallycube. *The twin convention banner says "Two Wrongs Make A Wright." which is a spoof to the phrase, "Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right." *There is a game called Zoombies! which is a quote from Zombeh Nation. *There are 3 games in the arcade similar to real games. **House of the Lead - House of the Dead **Fap Fap Revolution - Dance Dance Revolution **Dunkee Punch - Dragon Punch *When a picture of everyone in the arcade is shown, one of the Tom clones is giving the middle finger. *The television sounds when the Eddsworld gang were watching the TV, are from some of the parts out of a short film on Tom's Youtube channel called "Kill Bing", the same Bing who played the evil director in this animation, Spares. *In The Big Named Monster, a character has a shirt that has "Moving Target" written on it. This is a reference to Moving Targets, an Eddisode that came out two months after Spares. *In both movies, you can see an actor is called George Cloonberg. This could possibly be a parody of George Clooney. *This could also show Tord's fondness of guns, because he uses them in the arcade. *A level in Dunkee Punch is called "Tom". *The feminine Tom clone has the same voice that Tom used after seeing the mall in Zombeh Attack. *The Matt clone that is seen in the end may have been used for the movie Matt made in MovieMakers. *When the clones get their brains put in, an Edd clone's head gets a toaster put into it. This is most likely the inspiration to the cover of the book 'Toaster Brains', a collection of Edd's comics. Notes *In the Spanish dub for the Eddisode, Tom says, "I hate the trash," when he's thrown in a garbage bin. * One of the rejected Matt clones has real-life Matt's head. The way he speaks is similar to the South Park Canadians and mostly South Park's version of Saddam Hussein. *The small text on "The Big Named Monster" poster is just gibberish. *The movie was written by Monkey No. 56. *There is a running gag in the Eddisode that gets Tom pushed aside. **A Tom clone questions a dirty joke, sending him to a reject room. **Two feminine Tom clones get thrown in a dumpster, saying "Shoe shopping!" instead of "Arcade!", and "Kitten shopping!" instead of "Home!", all of which they speak in a high-pitched voice. **Finally, the real Tom gets trashed when the group decides what to do with the Matt clone. *The "10 mins later..." sound was the same sound clip from Zombeh Nation. *In the beginning of the arcade montage, an Edd and a Matt clone can be seen play air hockey, but the only thing moving is the hockey puck. *At the arcade, all the tickets have the number 5318008, which spells "boobies" when typed upside-down on a calculator. *When the clone Tom is thrown in the recycling bin, letters are removed from the bin, and it says 'Recycled Ass' instead of 'Recycled Glass'. *When Hellucard is saying ,"Hey Edd," to the Edd clones, one of the clones was naked. *When Bing does the math, he wrote: **"I have huge genitals". **the word Algebra with an arrow pointing to the bra part of the word and says "heehee". **"Pud Pud", a term for the female bladder. **69 *It's unknown on how the group has gotten rid of the other Matt (or taken him somewhere else) before the events of Moving Targets. *As they are talking about how good the movie was, Tom says, "No one will ever love me!" *One of the clones, a Matt clone, takes a jar of pickles instead of a Coke. *The name for the Eddisode was originally entitled, "Dawn of the Edd", but this was changed for unknown reasons. *In a house scene, Tord, the real one or the clone, is shown with the Tom clones saying Holy lines. **"Holy bumblebees on a body board!" **"Holy carrot cake on a kitten!" **"Holy reused joke on a web toon!" *If you look at the poster Hellucard is next to it says "Eggs, don't think about where they come from". *In the fridge, there is: **A sock **A left-out hamburger **butter **A container with a label saying 'I can't believe it's not margarine' **An egg, **2 pieces of coleslaw(?) **Two bottles, from left to right, colored red and blue **a note labeled, "eddSCola do not touch" **8 cans of Cola, which were taken by the clones **and a jar of pickles, which a Matt clone took. *At 8:12, Tord is seen with an AK-47. However, throughout the massacre scene, he is seen shooting a PKM. Quotes *'Larry': Hmm...a trail of Edd's Cola cans. Bing: Those could be any ones cans! can has a sticky note on it saying "This belongs to Edd." Bing: That could be any Edd! can has an autographed photo of Edd on it. Bing: That could be any clone!...Oh. *'Hellucard': Oh look. It's Edd. Hey, Edd! (over and over) *'Edd clone': "So.....where should we go now?" Hoard of Clones: "Home!" Girly Tom Clone: "Kitten Shopping!......OH NOT AGAIN!' Girly Tom Clone gets dumped into a dumpster *'Edd:' "Oh no! It's a hoard of disgusting, hideous, fish-faced, demon spawn!" Matt "They're clones!" Edd "Yeah, that's what I said." Tom "Calm down, guys, clones aren't so bad. I mean, think of the possibilities!" Tom clone #1 "Holy bumblebees on a body board!" Tom clone #2 "Holy carrot cake on a kitten!" Tom clone #3 "Holy reused joke on a web toon!" *'Larry': "HOW DO YOU MORONS EVEN BREATHE?!" Goofs *The Where's Wally Matt was not put in the rejects room. It's theorized that he changed his clothes after he left the movie theater, but this is unknown. *The feminine Tom clones were not put in the rejects room. *Larry's eye-patch switches eyes more than once, though it's likely this is due to his model being mirrored. Rejects * A badly drawn Tom clone. * A fusion clone of Matt, Tom, Edd and Tord. * A Tord clone with Tom's eyes, Matt's chin and pants and Edd's hair. * A Matt clone with a realistic head. * A Tom who questions the quality of The Big Named Monster. Watch the Video Here * YouTube * Newgrounds Category:Episodes Category:Animation Category:Clones